Wedding Crasher
by Hatter-Zombie.ate.your.brains
Summary: I thought I would be the one to save her when I heard about her. Meeting her at the bar in Jeff's wedding was the best thing that has ever happened to me. Too bad she didn't come with a warning label. Shannon/OC
1. Emilie Who?

**A/N- I know I know! I suck, BUT college is killing me!  
Well I love you all anyway!! Sooo here is a new story for you all,  
cause you know I need to put up anything new!  
Well hope you become interested!  
Much love and peace!  
!Hattress! **

* * *

I didn't know that meeting her was going to change everything I thought about life, about love. Everything I knew about everything was turned upside down and I knew it was something that would never change again. It was the night of my best friends wedding when I saw her at the bar, flirting with the bartend for drinks. She didn't look old enough to get the drink, but I prayed silently to myself that she was. Pink hair…no, not pink a deep red obviously dyed all curled and falling down to her mid back. I don't know where she came from but wow I am glad we met.

"So beautiful, can I get ya a drink?" I timidly asked. Ever since my divorce I really don't know how to talk to women without making an ass of myself. I mean Tizzie, is a girl and all, but she is different I don't want to get into her pants, and if I did...I don't think Chad would think not highly of me. Her face turned to me with this simplistic smile and laughed this utter girly giggle.

"Hey buddy if you do that you will totally rock my world." she bit her lip with this expression I could only describe as sex eyes, total and complete sex eyes. Was I going to get lucky? I nodded ordering her what she told me to get and watched as her blood red lips fell onto the small straw.

"So how do you know Jeff, I mean I never seen you before? You a crasher?" I joked, but by the look in her eye I could tell she didn't know how to react when I said that this was Jeff's wedding. She shook her blood pink, messy curled head pointing a cream colored nail at who I saw was Maria.

"I'm her date. I don't crash places, and if I do then shame on me." she spoke in this weird way, this weird tone in which I was very confused about. None the less she still interested me for some reason.

"Do you have a name?" I asked. Might as well just go out with it. She looked as if she wasn't hiding anything. A small smile graced her blood lips, when she took another sip of her drink.

"Emilie." Emilie, that was her name? It was a name I was going to remember for the rest of my life.


	2. Oh, So Crazy? Just my type

**A/N- More of CRAZY Emilie. She is WAY too damn fun to write!  
Well thank you for the two small reviews.  
Every one counts! Thank you!  
Much love and Peace!  
!Hattress! **

**

* * *

  
**

"Em!" I hear the fairy voice of Maria come from behind the pink haired girl and rest her head on her shoulder, and an arm slink on her waist. God help me if Maria turned lesbian I don't know what I would do. Actually I don't know what the male population would do if that would happen, "Shannon!" she squeals as soon as she sees me. I can't help but to look still at Emilie. She has 'save me' written all over her face, and I wanted to be that savior. I hate that I have this hero complex. It gets me into trouble all the time, and never in a good kind of trouble, where you save the girl and she takes you back to her room for her 'reward.'

"Maria, nice to see you. I was just talk to your beautiful friend here." I try out the Shannon charm, but I see the young lady is unimpressed. Instead Maria laughs and I see her grip tighten on the girl. Okay not lover, but very protective I can see.

"Ask her to dance, I bet she wont mind." Maria giggles like the little child she is, and I can see Emilie giving me a nod of approval, and believe me I didn't think of anything else.

I hold out my hand for the young girl, and she takes without hesitation. I guess the charm is starting to come back after all. Emilie's side smile takes me by surprise and I don't know how to react. It has been a damn long time since anything like this has happened. Since a girl even looked at me with the same smile she just proudly showed me. I guess it was just nice to be even considered by someone else that wasn't my ex wife.

I move her out onto the floor as soon as the song decides to play. She nods her head in Maria's direction, and I can see the hesitance in Maria's stance. Wait, wasn't the dance her idea? Was there something wrong with Emilie or me? I mean I know I am not the brightest tool in the shed, but by the look on Maria's face, I can tell something was not right with the girl in my arms, but what the hell could that possibly be? Besides the pink hair she looked perfectly normal.

"Don't pay attention to my friend please." Emilie whispered in my ear. "This is a moment for me and you. No outsiders." I have no idea why, but I knew she was right. What could possibly be wrong? I feel my face turn a shade of red and I look back for a second to see Beth and Jeff in each other's arms, happy. Very happy. I want that happy.

"You look like you need a drink." Emilie chuckles in my ear, her breath sickly sweet tickling on my neck, "I know I need one." She looked like she had about seven drinks, and wasn't even buzzed. Her pale skin was flushed slightly but that was it. Crazy, that right there should have been the first sign that I needed in order for me to be set straight.

"You look like you had too many." I smirked back, my hand reaching to push some bright pink hair from her face. Her eyes were glazed over with a certain gray shimmer, and I could just tell that she was not right.

Problem: I attract not right people.

It's like this curse, this thing inside me that I can't help but to want to save the world population that is not right. They come to me though as if I have a shiny armor on and I look like I am going to take them off their feet and save them. When I say this shiny armor thing I do mean I have a knack for saving the worlds most fucked up chicks. Well, I want to save them, but it never works out in my favor no matter how much I try.

I look over my shoulder once more and see Maria biting her nails and I am getting more curious onto what was going on.

"Em, give me a moment will you?" I ask the pink haired girl in front of me and I see her smile and nod. I take that chance and go to the worried friend pulling her away to the bar.

"Go easy with her Shannon, she kind of has a very uneasy mind if you know what I mean." Maria bits her bottom lip once more and it is making me even more into the girl on the dance floor. She is damaged I get it and for some reason this rush comes through me and I get excited by that fact.

"She can't be all that bad, so she dyes her hair pink Jeff dyes his hair pink an—"

"She is sick Shannon." The red head cuts me off and I tilt my head to the side.

"Sick?"

"Not sick like cancer sick just sick as in not very stable in the head."

I want to know more about how this girl is sick, and as I turn I see her on the dance floor still but with Phil wrapped up in her arms. Maria stares where I look and chuckles shaking her head.

"He has taken care of her too ya know." I could hear the sadness in Maria's voice. I actually almost feel bad as if this girl was a burden to everyone she met. I watch as her eyeliner was smeared on thick into small winglets on the corner and when she smiled they wing a bit more. I have to give it to her though, the girl really knows how to capture attention good or bad.

"What is wrong with her?" I ask the doomed question that by the looks of it she doesn't even want to answer.

"Some things in her head aren't right. I guess you can say the screws are twisted tight." Maria gave me a look while she tried to give me a straight answer. I glance over my shoulder to look at Emilie draped over Phil. She was laughing, and he was laughing, but I could just see his laughter was not as genuine as hers.

"So she's crazy?"

"No…just not right." Yeah that meant she was bat shit crazy, "She is just young and needs a bit more guidance."

"Young?" That caught my attention. The girl looked about my age, so now I just hope that she isn't below the age limit of 20.

Maria tilts her head and chuckles raising a hand to my face. Young? I'm not getting it? If the girl is 17 or even 18 I don't know how much I am going to like her.

"She didn't tell you her age? I guess she took a small interest in you then." Her voice seemed to rise up in pitch as if her not telling me her age was going to give her hope, "Well I say young because she's twenty sweetie."

Maria giggles and takes my hand, leading me over to the dance floor. Her red hair was pulled back from her face, showing off her sharp features. She was one of if not the prettiest diva out in the roster now. Her hands slink around my neck and mine find her waist. The diva pulls me closer till her lips were near my ear.

"She is someone that is hard to get along with, and is and will never be easy to be around. If you are willing to try then I say go for her, but if you fuck with her you will not only feel my wrath but Phil's as well." I never heard Maria curse which was a surprise, but what caught me was in the venom in which she use.

I nod and she smiles wider leading me over to where the others are and releases me before grabbing Punk. She mutters something in his ear as he lets go of Emilie and she starts to twirl on her own. Punk pulls my attention away and scowls at me. I didn't even do anything and he is up my ass.

"Don't try anything unless you don't like your hands." He whispers to me before going off with Maria. I stare him down with the same intensity and hold my tongue. This is my best friend's wedding and I didn't want nor need to start something.

They left and now here I am watching this girl spin round and round tipsy and smiling. Screws not right huh? I hold my hand out to her and she laughs and smiles like a child. The eyeliner making her look almost cat like as her mouth stretches open.

"You know what you getting into lovely?" she bounces on her toes over to me and almost falls into my arms.

"I don't think I can go back now." I reply and watch as she twirls herself in my arms. I don't think I would want to go back even if I tried.


End file.
